


Don't Let Fear Control You

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arachnophobia, M/M, Mentions of Spiders, Tickling, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, Tony Stark was terrified of losing his friends, but he also had another little fear that, for once, wasn’t something overly serious.</p><p>“You’re scared of spiders?”</p><p>Tony huffed and crossed his arms. “Of course not.”</p><p>“You just asked me to kill that spider for you.”</p><p>“Maybe I just like seeing you save me.”</p><p>(Or, there are some fears of Tony’s that Steve can’t help him with, but when it comes to his fear of spiders the least he can do is try.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Fear Control You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of spiders, but nothing graphic or anything.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

Tony had few fears, but usually those said fears were deep and harrowing; most likely in the form of his loved ones getting hurt or worse. That was awful in itself, but Tony was always terrified that it would be his fault. That he would be the reason for it all. No wonder he spent half his time beating himself up for everything. **  
**

Steve saw, noticed, observed the way guilt almost consumed him over and over, and nothing he said could ease Tony’s burden. Nothing he said could change the way his mind worked.

So he settled on trying to help with his actions. Contrary to popular belief, Tony Stark was a man who believed in people doing things rather than saying them. Being a public figure with his own company, he’d probably had to deal with lots of promises being broken in his life.

Steve would smile at him more, and he knew Tony noticed, because at first he seemed to be taken aback by it each time, but as time went by he started smiling back almost immediately. Steve knew that while a smile didn’t change things, it at least made the day slightly more bearable.

Another thing that he did was try to listen to Tony when they were having a disagreement instead of just blatantly telling him no. If he at least could show that he cared for Tony’s side of the story then maybe Tony would stop thinking it didn’t matter.

And when they got together Steve would never let Tony go to bed thinking he wasn’t a good man. That wasn’t exactly his actions speaking rather than his words, but he could only hope that Tony would start believing him.

Becoming closer with someone brought with it new discoveries for sure, and Steve found himself learning new things about his boyfriend everyday. His little quirks, his annoying habits, his hopes, and more importantly his fears.

See, Tony Stark was terrified of losing his friends, but he also had another little fear that, for once, wasn’t something overly serious.

“You’re scared of spiders?”

Tony huffed and crossed his arms. “Of course not.”

“You just asked me to kill that spider for you.”

“Maybe I just like seeing you save me.”

Steve grinned. “Uh huh. And you were scared.”

“Hah. Right.”

Steve wiggled his fingers in the air. “Watch out, Tony. The big bad spider will get you.”

“You’re not funny- stop that!”

Steve reached out for him and wiggled his fingers over his neck, which of course caused him to jerk away. “You don’t like that?”

“You suck so much,” Tony replied with a frown.

“Of course I do.” Steve dropped his arm. “And you’re adorable. And ticklish. Adorably ticklish.”

“Now you suck even more.”

“You love me.”

“Unfortunately I do.”

“Ouch. The spider won’t be happy to hear that.” He was back at Tony’s neck; fluttering his fingers as if his life depended on it. Wherever Tony went Steve followed, making it impossible for him to escape.

“Get ohohoff!” he cried, his back against the kitchen counter.

“You basically asked for this,” Steve replied, his other hand joining in by poking Tony’s tummy. “Besides, this will help get rid of your fear of spiders.”

Tony seemed to have let go of his defences and was laughing freely now; a sight and sound Steve fell in love with. As if he needed another reason to adore this man.

Taking advantage of the knowledge he’d attained during their time together, Steve reduced Tony to a hysterical mess; flailing limbs and all. Tony scrunched up his shoulders and ducked his head, but he only succeeded in trapping Steve’s fingers momentarily.

“You know,” Steve said, not being able to keep his grin at bay. “This only helps me stay on your ticklish skin.”

“Shut uhuhup!”

“Why are you so rude today, huh?” Steve abandoned Tony’s upper body and was now fluttering his fingers over both sides of his neck instead. “It’s like you want this spider to keep doing this.”

Tony leaned back on the counter, knocking things to the side in the process. “Shihihit!”

“Oh, wait a minute. You totally want me - I mean the spider - to continue, don’t you?”

Tony didn’t reply, but that might have had something to do with the fact that he was laughing almost uncontrollably now.

“Aw, you like this,” Steve teased, loving the way Tony’s already red face got a fresh flare of color. Of course, he already knew about Tony’s love for this, but he couldn’t help but to tease him. He knew Tony didn’t really mind.

“I give up!” Tony exclaimed, his words barely audible through his laughter. “Steve, plehehease!”

Steve knew when to back off, so he stepped away to let Tony take some very needed gulps of air.

“Have I mentioned that you suck?”

“Only about fifty times.”

“Well, you do.”

“I know that’s ‘I love you’ in Tony Stark.”

“Shut up.”

“You suck, too, Tony.” Steve leaned in until their foreheads rested together. “So much.”

Tony gave a little laugh. “Ditto, Cap.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Tones, watch out, a spider.”

“You need to stop.”

“It’s gonna get you, Tony.”

“Stop- gaha!”

Steve walked past Tony, gave his neck a tickle, and then went on his merry way. He’d been doing this for about a week now, but never extending the playful torture for longer than those few seconds. He knew it was driving Tony crazy with anticipation, but he liked messing with him more than he was willing to admit. Mostly because he knew once he got his hands on Tony for real he would dissolve into a giggly mess quicker than ever due to the buildup.

He shot Tony a grin from over his shoulder. “I suck, I know.”

“A lot,” Tony replied, rubbing at the spot Steve had touched. “I will get you back one of these days.”

“Of course you will.”

Tony pointed at him. “You watch your back, Steve Rogers.”

“Better watch your neck, Tony Stark. And your stomach. And your thighs. And your-”

“Don’t act like you’re not ticklish everywhere, mister.” Tony followed him out of the room. “I’ve noticed the way you tense up whenever I’m being too gentle. I’m onto you, Rogers.”

Steve waved a hand at him. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Oh, nonchalance. You must be even worse than I thought.” Tony was suddenly at his side, making him stop in his tracks. “How about I got some revenge right now.”

“Oh, but you won’t.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you’ll be too exhausted once I’m done with you.”

Tony barely had time to react before he was a squirming mess under Steve’s hands.

* * *

 

Steve woke up to the sound of Tony whimpering beside him. He was still fast asleep, but was twitching around in a way that told Steve that he wasn’t having the most pleasant of dreams. Steve wasn’t sure if it was bad enough for him to wake him up or not. Tony didn’t like being woken up, after all, but Steve didn’t like seeing him like this either. What a complicated situation he’d opened his eyes to.

He turned to the side and he examined Tony’s form in the dark. It was only when he started mumbling “no, no, no” over and over that Steve decided that, even if Tony got pissed at him, he couldn’t let him sleep any longer.

Tony woke almost as soon as Steve’s fingers touched his skin.

It wasn’t like in all the books and movies. Tony didn’t fly out of sleep with a jerk and a gasp which would result in hysterical panting. He simply opened his eyes, looked and Steve, and scooted closer to him.

“Bad dream,” he muttered against Steve’s chest.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Well,” Tony started, his fingers playing with the hem of Steve’s shirt. “You died. And Rhodey died. And pretty much everyone died or got hurt. Because of me.”

Ah. Steve knew where this was going. “It was just a dream.”

“But what if it wasn’t?” Tony sat up a bit so that their eyes met. “What if it happens for real one day?”

Steve shook his head. “Unless you have the intention to kill or hurt us it won’t be your fault. You’re not going to be the one to blame if something happens to us.”

Tony exhaled loudly and leaned back on the bed again, his gaze stuck on the dark ceiling. “Even if I won’t, I’d be alone. I just…don’t ever die, Steve.”

Steve reached out to pull him closer. “I’m not gonna leave you, Tony, don’t worry.” He knew that he technically couldn’t promise that, but he did it anyway. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

Tony gave a weak laugh. “Good. I’ll hold you on to that.”

Steve ran his fingers idly over Tony’s jaw. “You do that.”

Tony hummed and they both fell into a silence; Steve touching Tony’s face, jaw, neck, ear while he just breathed. Steve knew he would never be able to make Tony’s fears go away completely, but the least he could do was make it all bearable. He didn’t want Tony to bear this burden alone.

“Hey, Steve?” Tony suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts.

“Yes, Tony?”

“I think you’ve cured my fear of spiders.”

Steve barked out a laugh and fluttered his fingers briefly over his neck, making him giggle. “My job here is done then.”

“Good job, Captain.” Tony rolled to his side to press his lips to the corner of Steve’s lips. “Good job indeed.”

Steve slung one arm over Tony’s side to pull him even closer. “You’re a good man, Tony Stark.”

“And you suck, Steve Rogers.”

“You suck, too. So much.”

Tony slept through the rest of the night peacefully with Steve at his side


End file.
